Si decido quedarme
by Sensmoi
Summary: Tiene que decidirse entre su familia y Nueva York, entre su novio y su amor por la música clásica. Pero entonces, ocurre un accidente. Ya nada será como antes y sólo le queda una decisión... Vivir o morir. (Adaptación)
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todas esta es la primera adaptación que realizo, ame este libro por eso quise adaptarlo espero que ustedes también lo amen.

Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi y la historia a Gayle Forman.

7:09

Todo el mundo cree que fue por culpa de la nieve. Y en cierto sentido supongo que es verdad.

Esta mañana, cuando despierto, una fina capa blanca cubre el césped delantero de nuestra casa. No pasa de un par de centímetros, pero en esta parte de Oregón basta eso para que todo quede paralizado, porque el único quitanieves del condado está ocupado en despejar las carreteras. Lo que cae del cielo es agua mojada, gotas, gotas y más gotas, pero de nieve, nada.

Sin embargo, es suficiente para cerrar las escuelas. Mi hermano pequeño, Sammy, suelta un alarido de guerra cuando la noticia se anuncia en la radio de onda media de mamá.

—¡Día de nieve! —Grita —. Venga, papá, vamos a hacer un muñeco.

Mi padre sonríe y da unos golpecitos a su pipa. Empezó a fumar en pipa hace poco, desde que le dio por el rollo años cincuenta al estilo de la telecomedia _Father Knows Best_. También lleva corbata. No acabo de tener claro si se trata de una cuestión de vestimenta o de ironía, una manera de expresar que en otros tiempos fue punki pero ahora es profesor de Inglés de primaria, o si el hecho de convertirse en maestro lo ha metido en esta especie de experiencia atávica. En cualquier caso, me gusta el olor del tabaco de pipa. Es dulce y ahumado, y me trae recuerdos del invierno y las estufas de leña.

—Muy valiente de tu parte —le dice a Sammy—. Pero la nieve apenas está cuajando en la carretera. ¿Por qué no pruebas con una ameba, en lugar del muñeco?

Se nota que papá está contento. Ese par de centímetros de nieve ha acarreado que todos los centros de enseñanza del condado se cierren, incluidos mi instituto y el colegio donde él enseña, así que también es un inesperado día de fiesta para papá. Mi madre, que trabaja en una agencia de viajes de la ciudad, apaga la radio y se sirve una segunda taza de café.

—Bueno, si todos faltarán a clases, no esperen que yo vaya a trabajar. No sería justo. Toma el teléfono y llama a la agencia. Cuando cuelga, nos lanza una mirada—. ¿Preparo el desayuno?

Papá y yo soltamos una carcajada al unísono. Mamá sólo sabe preparar cereales y tostadas. Es papá quien cocina en esta familia. Fingiendo no oírnos, ella saca una caja de Bisquick del armario.

—Venga ya, no creo que sea tan difícil. ¿Quién quiere crepes?

—¡Yo! ¡Yo! —Grita Sammy—. ¿Podemos echarles trocitos de chocolate?

—No veo por qué no.

—¡Yujuuu! — aúlla mi hermano agitando los brazos.

—¿De dónde sacas tanta energía a estas horas de la mañana? —Bromeo, y me vuelvo hacia mi madre—. No deberías dejarle tomar tanto café.

—No, si ahora lo he pasado al descafeinado —me sigue ella—. Lo suyo es de nacimiento.

—Vale, mientras no me pases a mí al descafeinado —le advierto.

—Eso podría tipificarse como maltrato juvenil —tercia papá.

Mamá me acerca un tazón humeante y el periódico. —Sale una estupenda foto de tu novio —me dice.

—¿En serio? ¿Una foto?

—Ajá. Y por cierto es todo lo que hemos visto de él desde el verano—añade, lanzándome una mirada de soslayo con una ceja arqueada, su versión de una mirada penetrante.

—Lo sé —digo, y se me escapa un inoportuno suspiro. La banda de Darien, los Shooting Star, se encuentra en una espiral ascendente, lo que es magnífico… casi siempre.

—Ah, esta juventud de hoy ya no sabe apreciar la fama —refunfuña papá, sonriendo. Sé que se alegra por Darien, que incluso se enorgullece de él.

Hojeo el periódico hasta llegar a la agenda cultural. Hay una pequeña nota sobre los Shooting Star, con una foto diminuta de sus cuatro miembros, junto a un extenso artículo sobre los Bikini y una imagen grande de su cantante, la diva del punk-rock Brooke Vega. En la nota sólo se dice que la banda local Shooting Star será la telonera de los Bikini en

Portland, una de las ciudades incluidas en su gira nacional. No menciona lo que para mí es una noticia aún más importante: que anoche los Shooting Star actuaron como grupo principal en un club de Seattle y que, según el mensaje que me envió Darien a medianoche, se agotaron las entradas.

—¿Irás al concierto de esta noche? —pregunta papá.

—Pensaba ir. Depende de si cierran las carreteras por culpa de la nieve.

—Sí, menuda nevada se avecina —ironiza él, señalando un solitario copo que desciende lentamente.

—Además, he de ensayar con un pianista universitario que la profesora se ha sacado de la manga. —La señora Setsuna, que enseñaba música en la universidad antes de jubilarse, y con la que he estudiado durante los últimos años, siempre anda a la caza de víctimas que me acompañen. «Para que mantengas el nivel y les demuestres a esos creídos de Juilliard cómo se toca», arguye.

Aún no he me han admitido en Juilliard, pero la prueba me fue muy bien. La suite de Bach y la música de Shostakóvich fluyeron de mi instrumento mejor que nunca, como si mis dedos fueran una prolongación del arco y las cuerdas. Cuando acabé de tocar, jadeante y con las piernas temblorosas, uno de los examinadores aplaudió un poco, lo que imagino

que no ocurre con frecuencia. Al salir, me dijo que hacía mucho tiempo que no se veía a una «joven campesina de Oregón» en Juilliard. La profesora Setsuna se lo tomó como un indicio de que iba a ser aceptada.

Umm, no sé. Tampoco estoy segura al cien por cien de querer que me acepten. Igual que ha ocurrido con la meteórica ascensión de los Shooting Star, mi ingreso en Juilliard daría pie a ciertas complicaciones, o sea, agravaría las ya surgidas durante los últimos meses.

—Necesito otro café. ¿Alguien se apunta? —pregunta mamá, acercándose con la vieja cafetera eléctrica.

Olisqueo el aroma intenso y untuoso de la variedad francesa de café torrefacto que preferimos en casa. Con sólo olerlo ya te espabila.

—Quizá me vuelva a la cama —anuncio—. Tengo el chelo en el instituto, así que ni siquiera puedo ensayar.

—¿Todo un día sin ensayar? Oh, pobre corazón en pena, no sufras — me pincha mamá. Aunque se ha aficionado a la música clásica a lo largo de los años («Es como aprender a apreciar el queso maloliente», afirma), como público obligado no siempre se ha mostrado complacida con mis ensayos maratonianos.

Del sótano llega un ruido estrepitoso. Sammy está aporreando la batería heredada de papá, de los tiempos en que tocaba en una banda importante de la ciudad, o sea, casi desconocida en el resto del mundo, y trabajaba en una tienda de discos.

Él sonríe al oír el estruendo de redobles y platillos, y eso me evoca un viejo remordimiento. Sé que es una tontería, pero siempre me he preguntado si lo decepcionó que no me dedicara al rock. Era lo que tenía pensado, sí, pero en la clase de música de tercero me sentí atraída por el violonchelo, un instrumento que me pareció casi humano. Intuí que podría contarme toda clase de secretos, y así fue como empecé. De eso hace casi diez años y aún sigo con él.

—¿Alguien quería volver a acostarse? —grita mamá para hacerse oír.

—Qué te parece, la nieve ya se está derritiendo —comenta papá, dando chupadas a la pipa.

Me asomo a la puerta de atrás para echar un vistazo. El sol ha conseguido abrirse paso entre las nubes y se oye el siseo del hielo al derretirse. Cierro la puerta y vuelvo a la mesa.

—Los del condado han exagerado las cosas —comento.

—Naturalmente —dice mamá—. Pero ahora no pueden dar marcha atrás, después de anunciar el cierre de las escuelas. Y yo ya he llamado para pedir el día libre.

—Pues sí —dice papá—. Razón de más para aprovechar este inesperado paréntesis. ¿Qué tal coger el coche y pasarnos a ver a Nicolas y Rei?

Son unos viejos amigos de mis padres, de la época en que él se dedicaba a la música. Desde el nacimiento de su hija han optado por comportarse como adultos. Viven en una vieja y espaciosa granja. Nicolás se dedica a algo de webs de Internet en un establo convertido en despacho, y Rei trabaja en un hospital cercano. Su bebé es la principal razón de que mis padres quieran visitarlos. Ahora que Sammy acaba de cumplir los ocho años y yo tengo diecisiete, ya no despedimos ese olor a leche agria que tanto emboba a los adultos.

—Y al volver podemos pasar por BookBarn, ¿vale? —propone mamá para engatusarme.

Se trata de una vieja, enorme y polvorienta librería de segunda mano. En la trastienda guardan un alijo de discos de música clásica, a veinticinco centavos, que nadie parece querer aparte de mí. Tengo una pila escondida debajo de mi cama. Una no va por ahí alardeando de poseer una colección de música clásica.

Se los enseñé a Darien, pero cuando ya hacía cinco meses que salíamos. Esperaba que se echara a reír, pues es un tío tope en la onda, con sus tejanos de dobladillo vuelto y sus Converse negras, sus desgastadas camisetas punk-rock y sus tatuajes sutiles. No es de la clase de chicos que salen con alguien como yo. Y por eso, cuando hace dos años en el ala de música del instituto advertí que me miraba, creí que pretendía burlarse de mí y me empeñé en evitarlo. El caso es que no se rió cuando le enseñé mi colección. Resultó que él también tenía una colección de discos polvorientos bajo su cama, de punk-rock, claro.

—También podríamos parar en casa de los abuelos para una cena temprana —sugiere papá, alargando ya la mano para coger el teléfono— Estaremos de vuelta con tiempo más que suficiente para que vayas a Portland —añade mientras marca el número.

—De acuerdo —acepto. No es por el cebo de BookBarn, ni porque Darien esté de gira, o porque mi mejor amiga, Mina, esté ocupada con el anuario. Ni siquiera es porque tenga el chelo en el instituto, o porque no quiera quedarme en casa viendo la tele o durmiendo. Es que, sencillamente, me gusta salir con mi familia. Ésa es otra cosa de las que no

se alardea, pero Darien también es así.

—¡Sammy! —llama papá—. ¡Venga, vístete! ¡Nos vamos de aventura!

Mi hermano culmina su solo de batería con un estrépito de platillos y sube corriendo a su habitación. Momentos después irrumpe en la cocina ya vestido, como si se hubiera puesto la ropa mientras bajaba como un rayo por la empinada escalera de madera de nuestra casa victoriana, plagada de corrientes de aire.

—_School's out for summer_… —canturrea.

—¿Alice Cooper? —refunfuña papá—. Pero bueno, ¿todo vale en esta casa? Al menos canta algo de los Ramones, chaval.

—_School's out forever _—sigue Sammy a pesar de las protestas.

—Sanny el Optimista —comento.

Mamá ríe y deposita un plato de crepes un poco chamuscados sobre la mesa de la cocina.

—A desayunar, familia.

.

Hola nuevamente… Volví!

Si, lo sé! Sé que la mayoría de las personas que leen mis historias me odian por desaparecer sin decir nada, no me quiero justificar porque eso solo agrava el problema, pero a mi favor sólo puedo decir que el año pasado definitivamente no fue mi año, y bueno tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que deje de lado mis otras historias "Qué es lo que quieres" y "La fuerza de la naturaleza", para recuperar la inspiración comencé a leer muchos libros y entre esos libros encontré este, tenía que hacer una adaptación porque es hermoso, yo sé que con el tiempo lo amaran si es que no lo han leído, y si alguien lo leyó supongo que estará de acuerdo conmigo.

Con respecto a mis otras historias quiero decirles que estoy trabajando en ellas muy duro para poder actualizar pronto, si todo sale bien espero actualizar una de ellas antes del próximo viernes, así que crucen los dedos para que así sea!

Gracias a todas/os por leer y llegar hasta aquí!

Que tengan lindos días y nos leemos muy pronto!

Cata (:


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todas esta es la primera adaptación que realizo, ame este libro por eso quise adaptarlo espero que ustedes también lo amen.

Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi y la historia a Gayle Forman.

**8:17**

Subimos al auto, un Buick herrumbroso que ya era viejo cuando nos lo dio la abuela al nacer Sammy. Mis padres me preguntan si quiero conducir. No quiero. Papá se sienta al volante. Ahora le gusta conducir. Se había negado tercamente a sacarse el carnet durante años, e insistía en ir en bicicleta a todas partes. Cuando tocaba en la banda, su negativa a conducir obligaba a los demás a turnarse al volante, algo que les exasperaba. Mamá era más insistente. Le daba la lata, trataba de engatusarlo y a veces le gritaba que obtuviera el permiso de una vez, pero él se obstinaba en que prefería pedalear. «Entonces ponte a fabricar una bicicleta en la que quepamos los tres y no nos mojemos cuando llueva», le exigía ella. Y él siempre se reía y aseguraba que lo haría.

Pero cuando mamá se quedó embarazada de Sammy, se plantó y dijo basta. Papá pareció comprender que algo había cambiado. Dejó de discutir y se sacó el carnet. También volvió a estudiar para obtener el título de profesor. Supongo que no pasaba nada por seguir siendo inmaduro con un hijo, pero con dos había llegado la hora de convertirse en adulto, la hora de ponerse corbata.

También la lleva esta mañana, a conjunto con una chaqueta jaspeada y zapatos _vintage _con puntera.

—Ya veo que te has vestido para la nieve —le digo.

—Soy como el correo del zar —replica, rascando el hielo del coche con unos de los dinosaurios de plástico que Sammy suele dejar esparcidos por el césped—. Ni la lluvia, ni la ventisca ni un centímetro de nieve me obligarán a vestirme como un leñador.

—Oye, que yo vengo de una familia de leñadores —le advierte mi madre—. Nada de burlarse de los blancos pobres de este país.

—Nada más lejos de mi intención, mi lady. Sólo me refería a un contraste de estilos.

Papá tiene que darle al contacto varias veces para que el coche arranque por fin con un ruido ahogado. A continuación se produce la habitual batalla por el dominio de la radio. Mamá quiere la emisora NPR. Papá prefiere Frank Sinatra. Sammy exige Bob Esponja. Y yo querría la emisora de música clásica, pero, siendo la única aficionada a los clásicos en la familia, estoy dispuesta a conformarme con los Shooting Star.

Papá interviene.

—Dado que hoy todos nos estamos saltando las clases, deberíamos escuchar las noticias si no queremos sufrir de ignorantitis…

—Ignorantemia —lo corrige mamá, burlona.

Él pone los ojos en blanco, le aprieta la mano y carraspea de esa forma tan profesoril.

—Como decía, primero la NPR, y luego de las noticias, la emisora clásica. Sammy, no vamos a torturarte con eso, puedes ponerte un CD — decide, y desconecta el reproductor de CD portátil que tiene acoplado a la radio—. Pero cuidado: Alice Cooper no está permitido en mi coche. —

Mete la mano en la guantera y revuelve el interior—. ¿Qué tal Jonathan Richman?

—Quiero Bob Esponja. ¡Mira, ya está puesto! —grita Sammy, dando botes y señalando el portátil. Por lo visto, los crepes con trocitos de chocolate y sirope han disparado su hiperactividad.

—Hijo, me decepcionas —bromea papá. Tanto Sammy como yo nos hemos criado con las tontorronas melodías de Jonathan Richman, el santo patrón musical de mis padres.

Una vez hecha la selección de la banda sonora, nos ponemos en marcha. Hay algo de nieve en la carretera, pero en su mayor parte sólo está mojada. Claro que esto es Oregón y aquí las carreteras siempre están mojadas. Mamá solía bromear con que es peor una carretera seca: «Los conductores se ponen chulos, olvidan toda precaución y empiezan a conducir como idiotas. Los polis hacen su agosto endosando multas por exceso de velocidad.»

Apoyo la cabeza en la ventanilla y contemplo el paisaje que pasa, un retablo de abetos verde oscuro salpicados de nieve, finos jirones de niebla blanca y pesados nubarrones en el cielo. El interior del coche está tan caldeado que las ventanillas se empañan. Dibujo garabatos con el dedo.

Cuando termina el boletín de noticias, sintonizamos la emisora de música clásica. Escucho los primeros compases de la _Sonata para_ _violonchelo n.º 3 _de Beethoven, precisamente la obra que iba a practicar esta tarde. Parece una especie de coincidencia cósmica. Me concentro en las notas, imaginando que las toco, agradecida por la oportunidad de practicar mentalmente, feliz de ir calentita en un coche con mi sonata y mi familia. Cierro los ojos.

Uno no espera que la radio funcione después. Pero funciona. El coche ha quedado destripado. El impacto de un camión de cuatro toneladas que circula a cien kilómetros por hora y se estrella contra el lado del acompañante tiene la fuerza de una bomba atómica. Arranca las puertas de cuajo y el asiento del pasajero atraviesa la ventanilla del conductor. Lanza el chasis dando tumbos por la carretera y el motor se desgarra como si fuese una telaraña. Manda las ruedas y los tapacubos al interior del bosque. E incendia fragmentos del depósito de gasolina, así que ahora hay unas llamas diminutas lamiendo la carretera mojada.

Además, produce un ruido de mil demonios. Toda una sinfonía al triturar, un coro al reventar, un aria al explotar y, finalmente, el triste aplauso de trozos metálicos impactando contra los árboles. Después todo queda en silencio excepto la _Sonata para violonchelo n.º 3_, que sigue sonando. No se sabe cómo, la radio del coche aún funciona, así que Beethoven se escucha en la que antes era una tranquila mañana de febrero.

Al principio creo que no ha pasado nada demasiado grave. Todavía oigo a Beethoven. Y estoy de pie en la cuneta, junto a la carretera. Cuando me miro, la falda tejana, la chaqueta de punto y las botas negras que me puse por la mañana están igual que cuando salimos de casa.

Trepo por el terraplén para ver mejor el coche. Ni siquiera es ya un automóvil, sino un esqueleto metálico sin asientos y sin pasajeros. Lo que significa que el resto de mi familia tiene que haber salido despedida igual que yo. Me limpio las manos en la falda y camino por la carretera en su busca.

Primero veo a papá. Desde varios metros de distancia distingo el bulto de la pipa en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. «¡Papá!», grito. A su alrededor el asfalto está pegajoso y encuentro trozos grises que parecen de una coliflor. Sé lo que estoy viendo, pero en principio no consigo relacionarlo con mi padre. Lo que me viene a la mente son esas noticias sobre tornados e incendios, cuando explican que han destrozado una casa pero han dejado intacta la de al lado. En el asfalto hay trozos del cerebro de mi padre. Pero su pipa sigue en el bolsillo superior izquierdo.

A continuación encuentro a mamá. Casi no se ve sangre, pero ya tiene los labios azulados y el blanco de sus ojos está completamente rojo, como un demonio de una película de terror de serie B. Parece absolutamente irreal. Y es al verla convertida en una ridícula zombi cuando me recorre una oleada de pánico.

«¡Sammy! ¡Tengo que encontrarlo! ¿Dónde está?» Giro en redondo con súbito frenesí, como la vez que lo perdí de vista durante diez minutos en la tienda de comestibles. Llegué a convencerme de que lo habían secuestrado, pero sólo se había alejado para inspeccionar la sección de chucherías. Cuando lo encontré, no sabía si darle un abrazo o regañarlo.

Vuelvo corriendo a la cuneta de la que he salido y veo que asoma una mano. «¡Sammy! ¡Estoy aquí! —le grito—. Alarga la mano y te sacaré.»Pero cuando me acerco más, veo el destello metálico de una pulsera de plata de la que cuelgan un chelo y una guitarra diminutos. Me la regaló Darien cuando cumplí los diecisiete. Es mi pulsera. La llevaba esta mañana. Me miro la muñeca. Sigo llevándola.

Me aproximo y compruebo que no es Sammy quien yace en la cuneta. Soy yo. La sangre del pecho me ha empapado la camisa, la falda y la chaqueta de punto, y ha teñido la nieve con gotas que parecen de pintura. Tengo una pierna retorcida y desgarrada, con el hueso a la vista. Tengo los ojos cerrados y el pelo castaño oscuro ensangrentado.

Me doy la vuelta. Algo falla. Esto no puede estar ocurriendo. Somos una familia que ha salido en auto. Esto no es real. Debo de haberme quedado dormida. «¡No! Basta. Por favor, basta. ¡Despierta, por favor!», grito al aire helado. Mi aliento debería formar vaho, pero no lo hace. Me miro la muñeca, que está como siempre, sin heridas ni restos de sangre, y me pellizco con fuerza.

No siento nada.

No es la primera vez que sufro una pesadilla. He soñado que me caía a un abismo, que tocaba en un recital sin saberme la partitura o que rompía con Darien, pero siempre he logrado abrir los ojos en el último momento, levantar la cabeza de la almohada y detener la película de terror que se desarrollaba tras mis párpados. Lo intento de nuevo. «¡Despierta! —chillo —. ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta despierta, despierta!» Pero no despierto.

Entonces oigo algo. La música. Aún oigo la música, así que me concentro en ella. Toco las notas de la _Sonata para violonchelo n.º 3 _con los dedos, como suelo hacer cuando escucho las obras que estoy practicando. Darien lo llama _air chelo_. Siempre me dice que un día tenemos que tocar a dúo, él _air guitar _y yo _air chelo_. «Al acabar, podemos romper

los instrumentos como los Who. Sé que te molaría», bromea.

Sigo concentrada en tocar en el aire, hasta que el coche exhala su último aliento y la música se apaga con él.

No pasa mucho rato hasta que se oyen las sirenas.

.

.

.

Hola! Capítulo cortito pero de alto impacto, aún no se sabe bien qué ocurre con Sere ni donde esta Sammy pero en los próximos capítulos se irán resolviendo esas dudas.

Bueno como los capítulos generalmente son cortitos tratare de actualizar una o dos veces por semana sobre todo cuando no tenga tantas cosas que hacer en la universidad.

Las dejo cordialmente invitadas a que pasen a leer "Qué es lo que quieres" hace muy poco subí, al fin, el capítulo 42!

Gracias a las personas que se dieron el tiempo de leer, a las que dejaron reviews y agregaron esta historia a favoritos, espero sus reacciones de este capítulo y nos estamos leyendo muy pronto!

Besos y que tengan una linda semana!

Pueden encontrarme en facebook bajo el nombre de Cata Chiba C:


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todas esta es la primera adaptación que realizo, ame este libro por eso quise adaptarlo espero que ustedes también lo amen.

Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi y la historia a Gayle Forman.

**9:23**

«¿Estoy muerta?»

Tengo que preguntármelo.

«¿Estoy muerta?»

Al principio parecía obvio que estar allí de pie, viéndolo todo, era sólo temporal, un interludio antes de la luz blanca y la vida entera pasando por delante de los ojos en un instante mientras me dirigía allá donde tuviera que ir.

Pero ya han llegado los paramédicos, además de la policía y los bomberos. Alguien ha cubierto a mi padre con una sábana y un bombero está cerrando la bolsa de plástico en que han metido a mamá. Habla de ella con otro bombero, que no aparenta más de dieciocho años. El mayor le explica al novato que seguramente mi madre fue la primera en recibir el golpe y que murió en el acto, lo que justifica la ausencia de sangre.

—Parada cardíaca instantánea —dice—. Cuando el corazón no late, no hay hemorragia. Te vas desangrando poco a poco.

No quiero pensar en eso, en mamá desangrándose poco a poco, así que reflexiono en cuán adecuado resulta que fuera la primera en recibir el golpe, amortiguándolo para nosotros. No ha sido elección suya, obviamente, pero la cuestión es que así era ella.

Pero ¿estoy muerta? Mi cuerpo tendido en el borde de la carretera, con una pierna colgando en la cuneta, está rodeado por varios hombres y mujeres que se afanan frenéticamente y me inyectan no sé qué. Estoy medio desnuda, los sanitarios me han rasgado la camisa. Tengo un pecho al aire. Aparto la vista por vergüenza.

La policía ha colocado balizas luminosas a lo largo del perímetro del accidente. A los coches que llegan les indican que den media vuelta, la carretera está cerrada. Los agentes sugieren rutas alternativas, carreteras secundarias que llevarán a los automovilistas a sus destinos.

No obstante, muchos coches aparcan cerca. Sus ocupantes se apegan, rodeándose el cuerpo con los brazos por el frío. Observan la escena del accidente. Luego apartan la mirada, algunos sollozando. Una mujer vomita entre los helechos de la cuneta. Y aunque no saben quiénes somos ni lo que ha ocurrido, rezan por nosotros. Percibo que rezan.

Esto también me hace pensar que estoy muerta. Esto, y el hecho de que mi cuerpo parece completamente inerte. Además, al mirarme la pierna pelada hasta el hueso por la fricción del asfalto, sé que debería experimentar unos dolores atroces. Tampoco lloro, a pesar de que a mi familia acaba de ocurrirle algo inimaginable. Somos como el huevo Humpty Dumpty del acertijo infantil, y ni todos los caballos y hombres del rey juntos podrán recomponernos.

Mientras medito todo esto, la paramédico pelirroja y pecosa que ha estado asistiéndome responde a mi pregunta.

—Ocho en la escala de coma. ¡Hay que intubarla ya! —grita.

Ella y el paramédico de mandíbula cuadrada me meten un tubo por la garganta, le acoplan una bolsa con una pera de goma y empiezan a bombear aire.

—¿Cuánto tardará el helicóptero?

—Diez minutos —responde el hombre—. Y veinte para regresar a la ciudad.— Pues vamos a llevarla nosotros en quince minutos aunque tengas que correr como un condenado.

Intuyo lo que el tipo piensa: que no me hará ningún bien que la ambulancia sufra un accidente, y estoy de acuerdo con él. Pero no dice nada, se limita a apretar la mandíbula. Me meten en la ambulancia y la pelirroja sube atrás conmigo. Sigue bombeándome aire con una mano, mientras con la otra ajusta el suero y los monitores. Luego me aparta un mechón de la frente.

—Aguanta —me dice.

Di mi primer recital cuando tenía diez años. Por entonces llevaba dos cursos estudiando chelo. Al principio sólo en el colegio, como parte de la asignatura de Música. Fue pura chiripa que tuvieran un violonchelo, un instrumento muy caro y frágil. Un profesor universitario de Literatura fallecido había legado su Hamburg a nuestra escuela, donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo olvidado en un rincón. Casi todos mis compañeros preferían aprender guitarra o saxofón.

Cuando anuncié a mis padres que iba a ser violonchelista, les entró un ataque de risa. Más tarde se disculparon, asegurándome que había sido la imagen de un instrumento tan voluminoso entre mis piernas larguiruchas lo que había provocado sus carcajadas. En cuanto comprendieron que la cosa iba en serio, se tragaron la risa tonta y adoptaron una actitud de apoyo.

Sin embargo, su reacción aún seguía escociéndome de un modo que nunca les había confesado; de haberlo hecho, no estoy segura de que lo hubieran comprendido. Papá muchas veces bromeaba con que les habían cambiado el bebé en el hospital, porque no me parecía al resto de la familia. Todos son altos y morenos, mientras que yo soy como su negativo, de cabello rubio y ojos celestes. A medida que fui creciendo, la broma de papá adquirió mayor relevancia de la que él mismo pretendía. A veces me sentía realmente como si procediera de otra tribu. No me parecía en nada a mi padre, irónico y extrovertido, ni tenía la fortaleza de mi madre. Y para rematar la cosa, en lugar de aprender a tocar la guitarra eléctrica, voy y me decido por el violonchelo.

De todas formas, en mi familia tocar un instrumento es más importante que la clase de música que elijas, así que, cuando al cabo de unos meses resultó claro que mi afición por el chelo no era un capricho pasajero, mis padres alquilaron uno para que practicara en casa. Las escalas y tríadas quejumbrosas condujeron a unos primeros intentos con _Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star _, que después dieron paso a los estudios básicos, hasta que empecé a interpretar suites de Bach. En mi colegio, la asignatura de Música no era gran cosa, así que mamá me buscó un profesor particular, un universitario que venía a casa una vez a la semana. A lo largo de los años tuve varios profesores particulares que luego, cuando mis dotes superaban las suyas, tocaban conmigo.

Seguí así hasta el noveno curso. Entonces papá, que conocía a la profesora Setsuna de su época en la tienda de música, le preguntó si podría darme clases. Ella aceptó escucharme, sin esperar gran cosa de mí, sólo como un favor a mi padre, según ella misma me contó después. Los dos me escucharon desde abajo mientras yo practicaba una sonata de Vivaldi en mi cuarto. Cuando bajé para cenar, se ofreció a encargarse de mi educación musical.

Sin embargo, mi primer recital lo di unos años antes de conocerla. Fue en un local de la ciudad, un lugar donde solían actuar bandas de rock, así que la acústica era terrible para la música clásica sin amplificación. Toqué un solo de violonchelo de la _Danza del Hada Pan de Azúcar _de Chaikovski.

Mientras esperaba mi turno entre bambalinas y escuchaba a los demás niños aporreando el piano o arrancando maullidos al violín, estuve a punto de largarme. Me escabullí por la puerta del escenario y me quedé en los escalones de entrada, hiperventilando con la cara entre las manos. A mi profesora le dio un pequeño ataque de pánico y mandó a todo el mundo a buscarme.

Fue papá quien me encontró. Por entonces estaba iniciando su conversión de tío enrollado a tipo convencional, así que llevaba un traje de estilo clásico, con cinturón de piel tachonado y botas negras de caña baja.

—¿Estás bien, Miau Miau? —me preguntó, sentándose a mi lado en los escalones.

Sacudí la cabeza, demasiado avergonzada para responder.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—¡Pues que no puedo hacerlo! —chillé al fin.

Él arqueó una de sus pobladas cejas y me miró con sus ojos azul grisáceo. Me sentí como un espécimen desconocido sometido a análisis. Él había tocado en muchas bandas. Obviamente, nunca había experimentado algo tan banal como el miedo escénico.

—Pues es una lástima, la verdad —dijo—. Iba a darte un regalo chulo después del recital. Algo mejor que unas flores.

—Dáselo a otra persona. No puedo hacerlo. Yo no soy como tú, mamá o Sammy. —Mi hermano tenía sólo seis meses en aquella época, pero ya había dejado claro que poseía más personalidad y energía de las que tendría yo en toda mi vida. Por supuesto, era moreno y de ojos azul grisáceo. Además, no había nacido en un hospital, sino en una clínica privada, de modo que no cabía la posibilidad de un cambiazo accidental.

—Es cierto —convino papá—. Cuando Sammy dio su primer recital de arpa estaba de lo más pancho. Es todo un prodigio, ya lo creo.

Reí entre las lágrimas. Él me rodeó los hombros cariñosamente.

—¿Sabes?, a mí me entraba mieditis antes de cada concierto.- Lo miré. Papá siempre parecía absolutamente seguro de todo.

—Sólo lo dices para animarme.

—No, en serio —afirmó, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Me entraban unos nervios espantosos. Y eso que era el batería y actuaba al fondo del escenario. El público ni siquiera se fijaba en mí.

—¿Y qué hacías?

—Se achispaba de lo lindo —intervino mamá, asomando la cabeza por la puerta del escenario. Llevaba una minifalda negra de vinilo, una camiseta roja de tirantes y a Sammy babeando alegremente en su mochila portabebés—. Un par de cervezas antes del concierto. Una terapia que no te recomiendo.

—Tu madre tiene razón. Los servicios sociales no celebran que los chavales de diez años beban. Además, cuando se me caían las baquetas y vomitaba en el escenario, la gente lo consideraba un detalle punk. Pero a ti te censurarán sin piedad si se te cae el arco y hueles a cerveza. Los de la música clásica sois así de tiquismiquis.

Me reí. Seguía asustada, pero me reconfortaba pensar que quizá el miedo escénico lo había heredado de papá; después de todo, yo no era una niña expósita.

—¿Y si meto la pata? ¿Y si lo hago rematadamente mal?

—Puede que esto te sorprenda, Sere, pero ahí hay muchos chicos que van a hacerlo fatal, así que no van a fijarse precisamente en ti —aseguró mamá. Sammy lo corroboró con un chillido.

—Pero, en serio, ¿cómo se hace para dominar los nervios?- Papá sonreía, pero noté que se había puesto serio porque contestó en tono más pausado.

—No se hace nada. Simplemente te aguantas y al final se pasan.

Y así fue como salí a escena. Mi ejecución no fue brillante. No alcancé la gloria ni obtuve una ovación, pero tampoco me salió mal del todo. Y después del recital recibí el regalo prometido. Estaba en el coche, en el asiento del acompañante, y tenía un aspecto tan humano como aquel primer chelo por el que me había sentido atraída dos años antes. Y no era de alquiler.

Era mío.

.

.

Hola nuevamente aquí otro capítulo más!

Bueno ya se confirmo que los padres de Sere han muerto y que ella está viva, apenas, pero aún vive, eso es lo importante! Aún no se sabe nada de Sammy pero ya falta muy poco para saberlo.

Bueno como se dieron cuenta durante su estadía en el hospital Serena irá recordando ciertos hechos importantes de su vida familiar y de su noviazgo con Darien.

Quiero agradecer los reviews y sus alertas me hacen muy feliz, el fin de semana responderé todos sus reviews para que no crean que no los leo!

Y a las personas que están esperando ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Espero actualizar pronto, estoy trabajando muy duro en esa historia así que espero poder actualizar entre domingo y lunes, de todas formas por facebook estaré publicando cuando actualizaré.

Que tengan un lindo fin de semana y nos estamos leyendo pronto (:


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todas esta es la primera adaptación que realizo, ame este libro por eso quise adaptarlo espero que ustedes también lo amen.

Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi y la historia a Gayle Forman.

**10:12**

Cuando la ambulancia llega al hospital más cercano —no el de mi ciudad, sino un pequeño centro médico de la zona que parece más bien una residencia de ancianos—, los paramédicos me llevan presurosos al interior.

— ¡Creo que tiene un neumotórax! ¡Ponedle una sonda pleural y trasladadla inmediatamente! —grita la amable pelirroja al entregarme a un equipo de enfermeros y médicos.

— ¿Dónde están los otros? —pregunta un tipo barbudo con bata de cirujano.

—El otro conductor sufrió contusiones leves, lo están tratando en el lugar del accidente. Los padres ya estaban muertos cuando llegamos. Hay un niño de unos siete años que viene detrás de nosotros.

Dejo escapar un largo suspiro, como si llevara veinte minutos conteniendo la respiración. Después de verme en la cuneta, no había tenido valor para buscar a Sammy. Si le había pasado lo mismo que a mamá y papá, lo mismo que a mí… No quería ni pensarlo. Pero no, está vivo.

Me llevan a una habitación pequeña con luces brillantes. Un médico me unta una cosa naranja en un lado del pecho y luego me introduce un pequeño tubo de plástico. Otro médico me ilumina un ojo con una linternita.

—No hay reacción —dice a la enfermera—. El helicóptero ya ha llegado. Que la lleven a trauma. ¡Vamos, muévanse!

Me sacan a toda prisa de la sala de urgencias rumbo al ascensor. Tengo que correr para no perderlos. Justo antes de que se cierren las puertas del ascensor, veo a Rei. Qué raro. Se suponía que íbamos a visitarla, y a Nicolás y el bebé. ¿La han llamado por la nevada? ¿Por nosotros? Se afana en el vestíbulo del hospital con expresión concentrada. No creo que sepa siquiera que se trata de nosotros. Quizá incluso ha dejado un mensaje en el móvil de mamá, explicando que se había producido una emergencia y no iba a estar en casa para recibirnos.

El ascensor sube hasta la azotea. Hay un helicóptero en el centro de un gran círculo rojo. Sus aspas cortan el aire con un zumbido. Jamás he ido en helicóptero. Mi mejor amiga, Mina, hizo una vez una visita aérea al monte St. Helens con su tío, que trabaja de fotógrafo para _National Geographic_.

—Y allí estaba él, hablando sobre la flora post-volcánica, cuando voy yo y le vomito encima —me contó Mina en clase el día después de su aventura. Aún parecía algo descompuesta tras la experiencia.

Mina participa en el anuario y quiere convertirse en fotógrafa profesional. Su tío la llevó a ese vuelo como un favor especial, para alentar su talento incipiente.

—Hasta las cámaras le rocié con porquería —se lamentaba la pobre —. Ahora ya nunca seré fotógrafa.

—Hay distintas clases de fotógrafos —intenté consolarla—. No es imprescindible que vayas por ahí volando en helicóptero, ¿sabes?

Ella se echó a reír.

—Pues no pienso volver a subirme en un trasto de ésos nunca más. ¡Y tú tampoco lo hagas!

He de decirle a Mina que a veces uno no tiene elección.

La puerta está abierta. Meten mi camilla con todos sus tubos y cables. Yo subo detrás. Un paramédico se encarama de un salto sin dejar de apretar la pera de plástico, que al parecer respira por mí. Cuando despegamos, comprendo por qué Mina se mareó tanto. Un helicóptero no es como un avión, una bala suave y veloz. Es más bien como un disco de hockey que sale despedido dando tumbos. Arriba y abajo, de lado a lado. No entiendo cómo pueden asistirme, leer los pequeños gráficos de ordenador, pilotar este trasto al tiempo que hablan de mí a través de los cascos, cómo pueden hacer nada de todo eso en un aparato que se sacude sin parar.

El helicóptero atraviesa una turbulencia, lo que debería revolverme el estómago. Pero no siento nada, al menos el yo que está aquí mirando. Y por lo visto, el yo de la camilla tampoco siente nada. Una vez más tengo que preguntarme si estoy muerta, pero se ve que no, porque en ese caso no me llevarían sobrevolando estos tupidos bosques.

Además, si estuviera muerta, mamá y papá ya habrían venido en mi busca.

Veo la hora en el tablero de mandos: las 10.37. Me pregunto qué estará pasando en tierra. ¿Habrá descubierto Rei quiénes eran los de la emergencia? ¿Habrá llamado alguien a mis abuelos? Viven en la ciudad de al lado; yo estaba impaciente por ir a cenar con ellos. El abuelo pesca y prepara salmón ahumado y también ostras, lo que seguramente habríamos cenado con el pan casero de la abuela, pan moreno de cerveza. Luego la abuela se habría llevado a Sammy a los grandes contenedores de reciclaje de la ciudad y le habría dejado hurgar en ellos en busca de revistas. Últimamente a Sammy le ha dado por el _Reader's Digest _. Le gusta recortar las caricaturas y hacer collages.

Pienso en Mina. Hoy no había clases. Es evidente que no iré al instituto mañana. Seguramente mi amiga creerá que falto porque me quedé hasta tarde viendo a los Shooting Star en Portland.

Portland. Seguro que me llevan allí. El piloto no deja de hablar de Trauma Uno. Por la ventanilla, veo alzarse la cima del monte Hood. Eso significa que nos acercamos a la ciudad. ¿Estará Darien ya allí? Tocó en Seattle anoche; siempre se pone con la adrenalina por las nubes después de un concierto, y conducir lo ayuda a relajarse. El resto de la banda está encantado de tenerlo como chófer mientras ellos echan una cabezada. Si ya está en Portland, seguramente todavía duerme. Cuando despierte, ¿tomará un café en Hawthorne? ¿Se irá con un libro al Jardín Japonés? Eso fue lo que hicimos la última vez que fui a la ciudad con él, sólo que entonces hacía más calor. Sé que esta tarde la banda hará una prueba de sonido. Y luego Darien saldrá a esperarme. Al principio creerá que me retraso. ¿Cómo va a imaginar que en realidad llego demasiado pronto? ¿Que he llegado esta mañana, cuando la nieve aún se estaba derritiendo?

—¿Has oído hablar de ese tal Yo-Yo Ma? —me preguntó Darien. Era la primavera de mi segundo curso en el instituto. Él estaba en tercero. Llevaba varios meses observándome durante los ensayos en la sala de música. Era un centro público, de esos institutos progresistas que siempre se mencionan en las revistas nacionales por su especial atención a las artes. Y era verdad que disponíamos de mucho tiempo para pintar o dedicarnos a la música. Tiempo que yo pasaba en las cabinas insonorizadas. Darien también iba mucho a tocar la guitarra, pero no la eléctrica como en su grupo. Allí sólo tocaba melodías acústicas.

—Todo el mundo ha oído hablar de Yo-Yo Ma —contesté, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Darien sonrió y me fijé en que tenía una sonrisa asimétrica, una comisura más alta que la otra. Con el pulgar en que lucía un anillo señaló el patio del instituto

—No creo que encuentres a cinco personas ahí fuera que hayan oído hablar de Yo-Yo Ma. Y por cierto, ¿qué clase de nombre es ése? ¿Es un apodo o algo así? ¿Yo Mama?

—Es chino.

Darien soltó una risotada, meneando la cabeza.

—Conozco a muchos chinos. Y tienen nombres como Wei Chin o Lee. Pero no Yo-Yo Ma.

—No blasfemes contra el maestro —repliqué, aunque no pude evitar reírme. Había tardado unos meses en convencerme de que Darien no pretendía burlarse de mí; ahora solíamos charlar cuando nos encontrábamos en el pasillo.

Sin embargo, me desconcertaba que se hubiera fijado en mí. Aunque no era un chico súper popular, de los deportistas o de los que iban para triunfadores, era guay. Guay porque tocaba en una banda con universitarios. Guay porque tenía su propio estilo rockero, con ropa que compraba en tiendas de segunda mano y mercadillos, no en rebajas de Urban Outfitters. Guay porque en el comedor del instituto parecía muy feliz absorto en la lectura de un libro, no fingiendo leer por no saber dónde o con quién sentarse. No se trataba de eso. Tenía su pandilla de amigos y un nutrido grupo de admiradores.

Yo tampoco era ninguna pardilla. Tenía amigos y una amiga íntima con quien almorzaba. También había hecho buenas relaciones en el campamento de música al que acudía en verano. Caía bien a la gente, aunque no me conocían en profundidad. En clase era reservada. No levantaba mucho la mano ni me dirigía a los profesores con descaro. Y siempre estaba ocupada, ya que dedicaba gran parte del tiempo a practicar o asistir a clases teóricas en el conservatorio de la ciudad. Los chicos eran simpáticos conmigo, pero solían tratarme como si fuera adulta, una profesora más. Y no se coquetea con las profesoras.

— ¿Qué dirías si te dijera que tengo unas entradas para ver al maestro?— me preguntó Darien con un destello en los ojos.

—Venga ya. No es cierto —repliqué, dándole un empujón más fuerte de lo que pretendía.

Él fingió darse contra la pared de cristal.

—Ya lo creo que sí —dijo después—. Para el Schnitzle ese de Portland.

—Es el Arlene Schnitzer Hall. Tocará la Sinfónica.

—Ahí mismo. Tengo entradas. Un par. ¿Te interesa?

— ¿Lo dices en serio? ¡Pues claro que me interesa! Me moría de ganas de ir, pero las entradas costaban ochenta dólares. Un momento. ¿Cómo las has conseguido?

—Un amigo de la familia se las dio a mis padres, pero ellos no pueden ir. No hay para tanto —se apresuró a contestar—. Bueno, es el viernes por la noche. Si quieres, te recojo a las cinco y media y vamos juntos a Portland.

—Vale —acepté, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Pero al llegar el viernes por la tarde estaba más nerviosa que cuando el invierno anterior, mientras estudiaba para los exámenes, me bebí una cafetera entera del espeso y cargado café de papá.

Los nervios no eran por Darien, en cuya compañía ya me sentía cómoda, sino por la incertidumbre. ¿De qué iba aquello exactamente? ¿Se trataba de una cita? ¿Un favor de un amigo? ¿Un acto caritativo? Me gustaba tan poco pisar en falso como iniciar a tientas un nuevo movimiento. Por eso practicaba tanto, para encontrarme en terreno seguro y perfeccionar luego los detalles.

Me cambié de ropa unas seis veces. Sammy, que ya había vuelto de la guardería, estaba sentado en mi cuarto, sacando cómics de Calvin y Hobbes de los estantes y fingiendo leerlos. Se moría de la risa, no sé muy bien si por las ocurrencias de Calvin o por mi nerviosismo.

Mamá asomó la cabeza para ver qué tal me iba.

—Sólo es un chico, Sere —dijo al verme hecha un manojo de nervios.

—Ya, pero resulta que es el primero con el que quizá tenga una cita. No sé si vestirme para una cita o para un concierto de la Sinfónica. La gente de aquí se pone de tiros largos para esta clase de eventos. ¿O crees que debería ir más informal?

—Ponte algo con lo que te sientas a gusto —me aconsejó—. Así seguro que no fallas.

Mamá habría puesto toda la carne en el asador de haber estado en mi lugar. En las fotos de ella y papá de sus viejos tiempos, parecía un cruce entre una sirena de los años treinta y una motorista, con su corte de pelo a lo duende, sus grandes ojos azules perfilados de negro, y su cuerpo delgado como una espiga siempre luciendo atuendos sexys, como una camisa de encaje estilo retro combinada con pantalones de cuero ceñidos.

Suspiré. Ojalá hubiese tenido tanto valor como ella. Al final elegí una falda negra larga y un suéter marrón de manga corta. Corriente y sencillo. Como yo misma, supongo.

Cuando Darien apareció con un traje de piel de tiburón y zapatillas deportivas (conjunto que impresionó a papá), supe que aquello era realmente una cita. Darien había decidido ponerse de punta en blanco para la Sinfónica, y un traje de piel de tiburón de los años sesenta era su manera de vestirse formal, pero yo sabía que había algo más. Pareció nervioso al estrecharle la mano a mi padre y comentarle que tenía los discos de su vieja banda.

—Para usarlos como posavasos, espero —repuso papá. A Darien le sorprendió que el padre fuera más sarcástico que la hija.

—No pierdan la cabeza, chicos. Hubo heridos graves entre el público que bailaba en el último concierto de Yo-Yo Ma —nos advirtió mamá con sorna cuando nos alejábamos.

—Tus padres molan —comentó Darien mientras me abría la puerta del coche. —Lo sé —repliqué.

Fuimos hasta Portland charlando de cosas intrascendentes. Él me puso canciones de bandas que le gustaban, como un trío de pop sueco que sonaba monótono, pero también una banda islandesa experimental que hacía una música muy hermosa. Nos perdimos un poco en el centro de la ciudad y llegamos al concierto con el tiempo justo.

Nuestros asientos estaban en el anfiteatro. A años luz del escenario. Pero uno no va a un concierto de Yo-Yo Ma por las vistas, y el sonido era increíble. El músico conseguía que el chelo sonara como el llanto de una mujer y, al minuto siguiente, como la risa de un niño. Escucharlo me hacía recordar por qué elegí el chelo: por esa cualidad tan humana y expresiva que lo distingue.

Cuando comenzó el concierto, miré a ADarien con el rabillo del ojo. Parecía tomárselo con paciencia, pero no dejaba de consultar el programa, seguramente contando los movimientos que faltaban para el intermedio. Me preocupó que se aburriera, pero al cabo de un rato estaba enfrascada en la música y ya no me importó.

Entonces, cuando Yo-Yo Ma interpretaba _Le Grand Tango_, Darien me tomó la mano. En otro contexto habría parecido falso, el viejo truco de bostezar para moverse y meter mano. Pero Darien no me estaba mirando.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y se balanceaba ligeramente en su asiento. Él también estaba absorto en la música. Le apreté la mano y estuvimos así hasta el final del concierto.

Después compramos cafés y donuts, y paseamos a lo largo del río. Hacía humedad, de manera que se quitó la chaqueta y me la echó sobre los hombros.

—No conseguiste las entradas por un amigo de la familia, ¿verdad? — quise saber.

Pensé que se reiría o que levantaría el brazo fingiendo rendirse como hacía cuando lo vencía en una discusión. Pero me miró a la cara y vi el tono azul profundo que danzaba en sus ojos. Negó con la cabeza.

—Las compré con dos semanas de propinas repartiendo pizzas — admitió.

Me detuve. Oía el agua del río lamiendo la orilla.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunté—. ¿Por qué yo?

—Mira, jamás he conocido a nadie que se implique tanto en la música como tú. Me fascina verte practicar. Se te forma una arruga preciosa en la frente, justo aquí. —Me tocó el entrecejo—. Yo estoy obsesionado con la música, pero aun así no entro en trance como tú.

—¿Y qué? ¿Soy como una especie de experimento social para ti? — Pretendía bromear, pero sonó con cierta amargura.

—No, no eres un experimento —declaró con voz algo ronca.

Sentí que el calor iba subiéndome por el cuello y que me ruborizaba. Clavé la vista en mis zapatos. Sabía que Darien me estaba mirando, y también que si alzaba los ojos me besaría. Y me sorprendió lo mucho que deseaba ese beso, darme cuenta de que lo había pensado tan a menudo que incluso había memorizado la forma exacta de sus labios, he imaginado que le acariciaba el hoyuelo de la barbilla con el dedo.

Levanté los ojos parpadeando. Darien estaba esperando.

Así fue como empezó.

.

.

.

Hola de nuevo, aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo!

Al fin hubo noticias de Sammy, está vivo pero no sabemos en qué condiciones se encuentra. También apareció Darien en la historia, ya había sido mencionado antes pero ahora Sere recuerda su primera cita, y awwwwww fue tan romántico!

Me he demorado un poco en actualizar porque he tenido una vida social muy ocupada xD, soy parte de una comunidad de la saga de Maze Runner (Por favor léanla en demasiado buena) y hemos tenido muchas cosas que hacer, la semana pasada asistí a la Comic Con en Chile y conocí al Doc de Volver al Futuro fui muy feliz por eso, también en mi trabajo de artesana he estado haciendo muchas cosas entre ellas algunas de Sailor Moon, y entre medio de todo eso tengo que estudiar para mis exámenes así que como verán no he tenido mucho tiempo disponible y eso que no he asistido a mi trabajo real jijiji

Gracias por leer, que tengan un lindo fin de semana y nos estamos leyendo muy pronto!


End file.
